The present invention is related to an innovative blade binding cord guiding arrangement for venetian blind making machine, which is including a slotted selector assembly to control the positioning of a sliding assembly and to drive an expander to stretch open the ladder-like blade binding cord for smooth insertion of blind blades so as to eliminate the bumping of the blades against the binding cord during manufacturing process.
According to conventional venetian blind manufacturing process, during insertion of blind blades, the bumping problem of the blades against the blade binding cord is frequently happened, which problem is normally resulted from improper stretching of the blade binding cord and may seriously interfere with the manufacturing process.
Therefore, it is the main object of the present invention to eliminate the said problem. Through a slotted selector assembly matching with a sliding assembly and an expander, the blade binding cord is fully stretched open for smooth insertion therethrough of blind blades.
The features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment considered in connection with the annexed drawings as hereunder.